Insecure
by emmybaby
Summary: After his transformation Tyler avoids the one person who has seem him at his most vulnerable. Watch as he figures out what he really wants in life.


'Insecure neurotic bitchy little twit' that is how I used to think of Caroline, until three weeks ago when she helped me through the hardest time of my life.

Growing up we were never close, you couldn't even call us friends, she would hang around Matt and me because Matt was always with Elena who was and is friends with Caroline. In fact we despised each other most of the time.

I haven't spoken to her since that night I first changed into a wolf. God I sound stupid saying it to myself. I know it's foolish of me to avoid her after she risked her life to help me. I know she's a vampire and can kill me but I can't stop myself from wanting to be in her company, the only thing that is holding me back is Matt. He is my best friend and he is in love with her still that I am 100% sure off. I wish I could go back to being that jack ass who didn't give a crap about other people's feelings, for some reason I just can't.

I walked into the history class room 10 minutes before class started. "Tyler, it's not like you to be early?" Mr. Saltzman said confused.

"I need to ask you something." I replied. He looked up from his papers and motioned me to sit, which I did. "It's Caroline, I am confused about her. On one hand I really like her and on the other I know that I have opened up way to much of myself to her."

"I know you haven't spoken to her in three weeks, perhaps talking to her is the best idea."

"Thanks Mr. Saltzman, I'm gonna do just that." by the time our conversation ended the class began to receive its fist flow of students. The bell would ring soon for sure. I took my seat at the back by the windows, pulling my books out of my bag I noticed Caroline entering and sitting in front of me like every other day only today I was very much aware of her. I thought she might turn around and try to talk to me like she has every other day these past few weeks but today she kept looking straight ahead.

Class seemed to drag on and on. I saw on the other side of the room, Matt staring me down like he wanted to hurt me. Elena and Stephan sat quietly talking to each other and Bonnie pretending not to know anything was amiss in the world. I then put my focus back to Caroline who remained throughout the entire class, clam and silent, never looking away from her work or the front board.

When class finally ended I jumped out of my seat and raced to my locker. I had all my stuff and was waiting by the main doors in less than five minutes. As Caroline came through the doors I reached out and grabbed her arm. She spun towards me in a blur, panic evident on her face. When she realized it was just me her expression turned from fear to annoyance in a split second. However she did relax. "Caroline"

"Yes Tyler, what can I do for you" she asked. She tried to hide it but the sadness in her voice was evident to me like nothing else.

"I'm sorry. I am sorry I have been a complete jackass this past few weeks, I am sorry I ignored you. I know that you have no reason to be nice to me and that you didn't need to do what you did that night, but I thank you. I know it's no excuse but the reason I was avoiding you was because I was embarrassed you had seen me so vulnerable, not to mention naked..." I noticed she was smiling now while she held her bottom lip between her teeth. "I hope one day you can forgive me."

"Of course I can Tyler, I didn't want to pressure you or anything so i didn't push to talk to you, I let you do it on your own. I do hope you are feeling much better now though."

"I am thank you. You were a big help that night and I know I couldn't have done it without you." I told her. Every word of it is the god honest truth.

"You could have but I'm glad I was there, even though I know if you had bitten me it would've been my end." what no one ever told me that?

"What?"

"I guess I forgot to mention that a wolf bite is fatal for a vampire..." by this time we were inside her car so no one could hear us. "Your uncles friend that woman she bit umm, never mind... Hey you wanna go to the grill and get a bite to eat, maybe go catch a movie or something?"

"Care, who did Jules bite?" I asked.

"Damn I can't lie to you, her name is rose and she is a friend of a friend. I don't want to keep things from you but the other will be so pissed if I tell." she said.

"Who Damon and Stephan."

"How did you know?" she questioned.

"Let's just say I put two and two together, they act similar to you, and who else could get away with all the crap those two do. I'm sure they compel or whatever you called it to a ton of people in town."

" well most people have vervain in or on them so they can't do it as often as they want well Damon wants, Stephan is really just trying to be normal." she told me in a rush, I have a feeling they will be pretty pissed that she told me.

"Oh wow" was all I could say.

We sat silently while she drove to the falls. I wasn't sure why we were going there but I didn't care, as long as I am with Caroline nothing else matters. We got out of the car and walked over to our little tree bench. "I love you" I blurted out. She looked at me with surprise. The next thing I knew her lips were pressed tightly to mine, I kissed her back with everything that I have. Our tongues tangled together, each of us pushing for more. I moved my hand to the back of her head, my fingers tangling in her hair our bodies pressed tightly together while our mouths moved in perfect time to each other.

"I love you too." she told me as she pulled away slightly. She held the lust in her eyes, smoldering at me. I smiled a rueful smile. She pulled me in close once again. What seemed like ours passed by us, the sun soon hid behind the hills and we were covered in darkness. Thank god it's a Friday. We stayed under the stars on a blanket Caroline pulled from her car. The feeling of her body next to mine as we slept under the stars was the best feeling in the world. All the bad feelings vanished from my mind as new ones came to the forefront.

One of the best things about Caroline is that we don't need words to fill the silence. Just being in her presence is enough to satisfy me. I now knew that Caroline and I would be fine. Together forever.

"Tyler what would you say to running away after school ends, and finding a way to have you live forever with me?"

"I say why wait!"

So this is my first forewood fic, I hope you like it, please drop me a review and tell me what you think. It is a one-shot for now unless I get enough feedback and or inspiration to continue.

Emmy xoxoxo


End file.
